Lo más absurdo
by Paladium
Summary: Sirius sólo quería juntar a los dos tórtolos pero cuando va a pedirle una cita a Lily por parte de James, ésta decide que saldrá con él, Sirius Black. Lo que pasa en una cita de amigos para que el destino se cumpla, pensó Sirius.


**Lo más absurdo:**

Remus Lupin les miró. Peter estaba tumbado en la cama, mirándoles con embeleso y envidia. Sirius y James se miraron entre sí, esbozando sendas sonrisas románticas por un momento. Luego, Sirius puso una mirada interesante y James hizo una mueca exagerada con los labios, intentando parecer sensual. Sirius dejó su mirada a un lado y dijo:

- No, mejor que no pongas esa cara, James. No queremos asustar a tu diosa pelirroja, ¿no?- Sirius rió como si se tratara del ladrido de un perro y James sonrió, esta vez con naturalidad.

- Chicos, no sé si esto sea buena idea.- objetó Remus. Los dos amigos le miraron con gestos escépticos, pero no comentaron nada.

Después de años babeando por Evans, James había aceptado seguir la gran estrategia de Sirius: la vieja técnica de los celos. Suponía que, para lo que habían servido todos sus intentos anteriores, ése sería un paso adelante. Llevaba desde principio de curso sin burlarse de nadie, sin despeinarse el pelo en ese gesto altanero que hacía,- según Remus, por supuesto,- y comportándose de la manera más decente que podía. Lo que significaba que llevaba tres semanas siendo una persona adulta,- al menos en apariencia.

Y, después de que Sirius sacara su faceta más sentimental y romántica frente a Lily, pidiéndole de una vez por todas que saliera con James, esta había terminado decidiendo que quería salir con él. Con Sirius Black. Como amigo, había añadido en seguida. Sirius ya no entendía la lógica que regía la vida de Lily,- entendía que le diera calabazas a James todo lo que quería y más, pero Sirius era incluso peor que James en cuanto a comportamientos infantiles. Y ahora tenía una cita con ella.

Por supuesto, James se enfadó y luego Sirius le contó su brillante plan: Sirius y Lily saldrían, darían una vuelta por Hogsmeade y se encontrarían accidentalmente en el salón del té de Madame Tudipié con James y su cita, una chica tímida de Ravenclaw. James actuaría como si Lily ya no le importara y le haría carantoñas y mimitos a su chica. Y Lily lo vería, querría ser la ravenclaw y entonces se harían novios y se casarían y- espera, esa parte la había metido James.

Lo que les llevaba a estar en su dormitorio, engalanándose para la ocasión. James salió antes que Sirius, puesto que Lily,- según su magnífico plan,- no debía saber que James tenía una cita. Sirius bajó diez minutos más tarde, acorde al plan, y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada del colegio. Allí estaba Lily, acompañada de sus tres amigas incondicionales que rieron con picardía al verlo llegar:

- Hola, Lily. ¿Lista para nuestra cita?- le echó una mirada interesante y alzó las cejas expresivamente. Las tres volvieron a reír mientras Lily enrojecía hasta la punta de su cabello y le golpeaba el hombro:

- No es una cita, Sirius.

- Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos. Suerte, Lily. Adiós, Sirius.- se despidieron las tres arpías. Le lanzaron a Sirius un guiño y una risita más antes de lanzarse ladera abajo hacia el pueblo como unas bludgers locas. La primera excursión a Hogsmeade,- pensó Sirius con tedio.

- Vamos, Lily, será mejor que vayamos yendo.- Lily y él, uno al lado del otro y sin tocarse, bajaron la ladera con tranquilidad. Disimuladamente, Sirius buscó a James con la mirada y sonrió al no verle. Su plan se ponía en marcha. Habló finalmente.- Bueno, Lily, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero?

- Oh, vamos a Zonko.- y de repente Lily había cambiado: le cogió del brazo y le llevó a rastras a la tienda. Ya no era la Lily que Sirius conocía, mandona, irritante y siempre fiel a las normas. Parecía… casi humana,- pensó con gracias Sirius, escondiendo una sonrisa. Se relajó y en seguida entraron a Zonko, llenándose los bolsillos con todo lo que veían. Cuando salieron de la tienda, fueron a la tienda de plumas, pergaminos y otros útiles escolares y cuando salían, Lily preguntó:

- ¿Y qué tal te van las clases, Sirius?- Sirius rodó los ojos cuando Lily se giró al frente, caminando por la avenida principal. Se dejó llevar y cuando llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos, hablando entretenidamente, la conversación decayó hasta que Lily se apoyó en la verja.- La Casa de los Gritos,- susurró.- ¿Tú crees que esté embrujada, como dicen las leyendas?- Sirius sonrió: las leyendas venían de los aullidos del licántropo que se resguardaba allí las noches de luna llena: Lunático.

- No, no lo creo. Siempre tiene que haber una explicación racional para todo, ¿no crees?- Lily le miró con una sonrisa de tristeza y se encorvó un poco, mirando al suelo:

- A veces te pareces a Severus, ¿lo sabías? Él también me decía eso: una respuesta racional para todo.- Sirius se abstuvo de comentar las enormes diferencias entre Snape y él y escuchó con mejor cara lo siguiente.- Si James no le hubiera molestado ese día en los jardines,- Sirius recordó a qué día se refería: justo después de terminar los TIMOs.- no me habría dado cuenta de quién era en realidad hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, quizás.

- Era tu amigo, creías en él, ¿no?- Sirius intentó mostrarse comprensivo. Al menos de cara a ella: decirle que Quejicus era un maldito mortífago hecho y derecho no favorecería la actitud que quería fomentar en Lily: debía hacer que quisiera a James. O al menos le soportara.- No puedo decir lo mismo de alguien que dice esa horrible palabra a la primera de cambio. Pero bueno, no hablemos de él. James… Ya sabes, ni James ni yo somos un ejemplo de madurez precisamente.- Sirius se quiso tocar la frente por ver si tenía fiebre: aquello había sonado a las excusas baratas y las formas de justificarles que tenía Remus. Bueno, de algo había servido el escucharle.

- No creas, últimamente parece mucho menos infantil que antes. Quiero decir, no se mete en problemas ni se burla de nadie. Al menos, yo no lo he visto.- dijo Lily. Sirius sonrió y Lily continuó.- ¿Quieres que te confiese un secreto, Sirius?- Sirius asintió, sin saber muy bien a qué se debía es muestra de confidencialidad con Lily.- Cuando no está haciendo el idiota o alardeando, James es adorable.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué bien lo demuestras!- se mofó jocosamente Sirius, sin ánimo de ofenderla. Lily sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada a la Mansión.

- Si dejara de ser tan niño por un momento, incluso aceptaría tener una cita con él. Pero ya sabes, no creo que sea capaz de mirar a ningún slytherin y no hechizarle, esté donde esté.

- Te sorprendería saber las cosas que está haciendo por ti.- dijo Sirius en un susurro.- Todo eso de dejar de toquetearse el pelo y de dejar de lado las bromas ha sido por ti.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Lily, con la cara descompuesta. Luego suspiró.- Oh, es realmente adorable. Si estuviera aquí ahora mismo, le abrazaría.

- ¿De verdad te gusta, eh?- Lily le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada. Abrió la boca, balbuceó, negó con la cabeza y finalmente dijo:

- Un poco.- Sirius la miró, sonriendo, mientras ella miraba al suelo. Todo su plan se iba al garito en cuestión de segundos: que ahora Lily le viera flirtear con otra le sentaría como una broma pesada y no se volvería a acercar a ella. Y, como leyéndole la mente, Lily propuso.- Volvamos a Hogsmeade, anda. Empieza a hacer frío.

Volvieron a Hogsmeade a paso lento mientras el sonrojo salía de la cada pecosa de la pelirroja. Cuando llegaron a la calle principal, Sirius vio a Remus y Peter. Ellos le miraron y Peter sonrió mientras Remus negaba por la estupidez de su plan. Sirius se las apañó para que Lily mirara un escaparate de túnicas y se giró para mirarles en la calle de enfrente. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si se cortara el cuello.

Peter dejó de sonreír y Remus le miró fijamente: con una mirada sobradamente indiscreta, Sirius les indicó el salón del té de Madame Tudipé. Remus asintió y se largó corriendo a avisar a James. Cuando finalmente Remus salió del restaurante con una sonrisa en la cara y le hizo señas a Sirius para que entrara en el salón del té, Sirius le hizo caso. Lily le miró asombrada y preguntó:

- ¿El Salón del Té de Madame Tudipié? No creo que sea un buen sitio para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla juntos, Sirius.- Sirius le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo con picardía y le arrastró del brazo. Lily le siguió, su curiosidad ganando a la incomodidad de ir a un sitio repleto de parejitas cuando Sirius y ella eran sólo amigos.

Entraron y Sirius encontró con la mirada rápidamente a James. Allí estaba, junto a la ravenclaw, su cita. Sirius le miró, extrañado de encontrar a la chica ahí y a la vez de no verlos metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta. Sin embargo, James le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y, mientras llegaban a su sitio, la cara de Lily fue cambiando de expresión: de simple incomodidad a una especie de enfado velado.

- Hola, Sirius, Lily.- les saludó animadamente. La ravenclaw sonrió y antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada, le soltó la mano de Sirius y se enganchó al brazo del gryffindor. Le sonrió a Lily y tiró de Sirius hacia atrás, dejándoles espacio. Entonces, James se levantó, le miró seriamente y le cogió la mano.- Te amo, Lily. Por ti sería capaz de mover montañas, de…

- ¡Oh, que románticos empedernidos!- susurró la ravenclaw en su oído. Sirius sonrió mientras James continuaba con su declaración formal de amor frente al Salón del Té de Madame Tudipié y juntos, la ravenclaw y Sirius se marcharon del local. Una vez fuera, Sirius comentó:

- Pensaba que eras la cita de James.

- Oh, sí, sólo soy una buena amiga. Vamos, no pensarías que James sólo tiene amigos, ¿no?- la ravenclaw alzó las cejas, Sirius sonrió y tardó bastante poco en echarse a reír. La chica le siguió con unas carcajadas sinceras y juntos, se fueron a las Tres Escobas, un verdadero bar donde tomar cerveza de mantequilla sin ver manteles de encaje y cosas pastelosas por todos lados.


End file.
